Something Against Twins
by Mortalita
Summary: After an arson set by her dad causes her to flee, Evie escapes to Japan where her penpal Haruhi, lives. Now she's thrust into the lives of the Host Club, and a new member! Will she keep her past a secret or learn to trust the members and tell them herself


**A/N:** For a large portion, I do follow by the lines of Host Club in the books, conversation and all (although between the English publications and the translations online I tend to change the wording a bit). I know, I'm not as original as Bisco-sensei. I need that to flesh out where the relationships between the characters are and how they grow. Sooner or later there will be a lot of not-Ouran Host Club parts, so don't worry!

DISCLAIMER!!: I Don't own the chars, or the cos-playing circumstances...or some of the conversations. Everything else is mine...like the British characters and everything they say!

* * *

I had always wanted to go and visit Japan, ever since I was a little girl. My mother had a pen-pal who lived there with her husband and their daughter, who was my age. My mother would send pictures of my sister and I overseas to Japan and we'd get pictures of them back. Ever since we left England and came to America I'd ask Mom if we could one day move to Japan, but she just shook her head and smiled—I thought that I'd never make it to my dream-home there, but I have. Regretfully, my mother and sister aren't here with me.

A few months ago they died in a fire that consumed the entire apartment complex. On police inspection it was revealed that it had been arson and I knew it was time to run, to go to Japan to escape. I contacted my old companions in England, the ones who had been my servants while I had lived with Father and they said they would arrange it for me. They knew that my father must had gotten really close to finding me again.

Mom, Angel and I ran away from Father when Angel and I were barely four. Father used to beat Mom when none of the servants were around and in the middle of the night he'd come into my room and he'd do inappropriate things to me. I was so terrified that Mom didn't find out until I was about three and a half—he had gone too far and I was bleeding. I needed stitches, but where could we go where the Prince of England wouldn't be questioned? We had to turn to the servants who were loyal to my mom and Angel and I, they helped us run away to America about 6 months later.

Now I stand here, unknowing if Mom's pen-pal's daughter, Haruhi Fujioka, has gotten my email. Haruhi has taught me a lot of Japanese through her emails, and I have taught her a lot of English. Before it took forever to correspond because we had to use Japanese-English dictionaries and things like that. The gates of Ouran High School are open, and welcoming, but I'm not sure if I'll fit in here. A lot of these people are filthy rich, and although I'm not ignorant of the culture of the rich or of the Japanese it's still a little unsettling.

I pulled out the map and folded it to isolate the area I was in. She had mentioned the Host Club in a couple of emails, and I thought that there would be the best place to start. I was completely ready to start out as an anonymous rich guy, although I am quite female. I have a few constricting bras from when I used to fence and when I took Tai Chi that are a great help.

"Excuse me," I gently touched the arm of a girl around my age to get her attention, "Could you help me? I am lost and looking for the Host Club, I wish to join." I gave her a genuine smile, hoping that my transformed looks passed me as an attractive exchange student.

After a few seconds of wide-eyed silence she gave me an answer and I headed to the Third Music Room, with it circled on my map. I adjusted my guitar that hung across my back and the laptop that bumped against my side before bowing in thanks and heading off in the right direction. The halls were enormous and tastefully decorated, I couldn't believe my eyes. The only greater places I had seen were in England and France.

I had to ask for directions a few more times since I cannot read a single word in Japanese. Finally, I approached the door to the room and paused to take a deep breath. I had already stopped in a bathroom to make sure I looked fine. My just-passed-the-shoulders wavy red hair was pinned up under a wig of the same color and spiked just so. My bangs carefully flopped over one of my emerald eyes, giving me a sort of mischievous look, which suits me. I was the troublemaker compared to Angel, hence her name. My pants were something I was very proud of since I had made them myself. One legs was a deep olive drab with the word LONDON bleached into it, and the other leg looked like the Union Flag; it said 'Look at me!' as well as where I'm from, I s'pose. My favorite trench coat hung down to just passed my knees, swishing around leaving a nice impression on all the girls who thought I was a guy. My tee kind of hugged my torso, but not so much that it would show off my feminine figure.

I stood outside the door, worried about what I was going to find inside, since Haruhi warned me about some of the more...eccentric...outfits that they had worn over the time she had been with them. I rested my hand on the door handle and took a deep breath and opened the door, my mouth dropped open. Well, at least they were wearing the normal uniforms, but I've never seen so many attractive men at once, and Haruhi! She looked like a guy as well, and not too bad either. They all were standing except for a suave, blonde one in the middle, and Haruhi, who was sitting on the floor for some reason. I closed my mouth and stepped in, suddenly shy. Haruhi stood up and took a few steps toward me, looking confused...as if I was someone she knew only fuzzily.

I decided to play, and see what these guys would do if I seemed very familiar to the girl that they all seemed to guard. "Haru-chan!" I smiled and stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. I was taller than her by a good five inches or so, since she was five foot nothing, and my arms could wrap around her shoulders so easily. "It's me, Ev, I've moved to Japan finally! I'm going to go to school here too!"

Haruhi's eyes got wide, and she hugged me back. Then stepping back she bowed, and I reciprocated. She began to talk in the awkward English calmly, but in her own special way I knew she was excited, "Why are you here? Why do you look like a guy? What is going on?"

"Trouble, I came here because I have no where else to go. I've come to join the Host Club too, if they'll have me. I'll talk with you later tonight, if I could spend the night?" I looked at my pen pal hopefully and gave her my sweetest smile and ignored the girls who had just walked in as they started giggling.

Haruhi nodded, much to my relief and I turned my focus over to the very handsome men that she spent all her club time to pay back a debt that her clumsiness caused. "Hello, I'm Evan Kensington." I gave them a slight wave. My name isn't really Evan, it's Evelyn...more commonly called Evie. But if I had introduced myself as Evelyn, even if they are Japanese and probably aren't familiar with the name, well I really don't want to take any chances. "I'm from England, and I've been friends with Haruhi since we were very little."

I offered my hand to the blonde one, he seemed French and although at first he seemed to be a bit of an air-head I knew he was the president. "Suoh-san." I bowed slightly over the handshake, knowing that the Japanese custom was to bow and not offer hands, traditionally at least. He shook my hand firmly and I noticed an easy smile on his features when I was upright once more.

The next I offered my hand to was the only one wearing glasses. I then realized Haruhi was right when she told me about her friends...he did seem like a Shadow King! "Ohtori-san." I bowed to him after he took my hand. It was the softest hand I ever felt—for a guy. He mustn't do much for labor, but all these people are rich anyway, maybe they never realized the fun of getting dirty and working hard?

A small boy, who seemed to be a few years younger than me, although I know he's not, walked toward me and offered his hand, "Do you know my name too, Kensington-san?" His voice was sweeter than the frosting that hid in the corner of his mouth.

I hadn't been prepared for such a voice, "Yes, you are Haninozuka-san," I smiled back, more of a little devilish smile than anything. I looked at the tall man that stood near Hunny-senpai (as I would soon be addressing him) and bow solemnly, "Morinozuka-san." My beginning stance for Tai Chi came up to mind, but I reminded myself that it was different from karate. I noticed a slight hint of surprise from Mori-senpai but he bowed right back.

The last two to greet I was dreading to make contact with. They are mischievous, like I am, but they are twins and after having my twin's life ripped from this world because of an arson set by my father, it is just too painful to associate myself with them. I did offer my hand to the older one first, don't ask me how I knew, I just did. "Hikaru Hitachiin-san." And then to the younger twin, "Kaoru Hitachiin-san." Neither of them took my hand, they just stood there, staring. I swallowed and dropped my hand, nervous.

I looked down, unable to meet anyone's eyes until Haruhi rested her hand on my arm. She wasn't much of a touchy person, so I smiled at her thankfully. "Sorry, did I get your names wrong?" I raised my gaze and met their open eyes, they were shocked.

"How did you know which was which?" Suoh was talking to me, his voice quiet and very alluring...no wonder he was so popular here. I couldn't answer, it would be revealing too much of my past, and I just couldn't do that. Not this soon after the fire. I tugged on the elbow length gloves under my duster's sleeves and didn't answer the question.

"I'm disrupting your services to all these charming girls, let me not bother you anymore. I guess I don't really look like I could keep company well." I started to turn, but something in Suoh's eyes caught me. It was like he was measuring me, "I-I came to help Haru-chan pay off his debt, if that is alright?"

"I think we have room, for one more. Isn't that right, Kyoya?" I looked over to Ohtori-san and if I felt any fear, I was very right. He was quite unusual in the descriptions I pried out of Haruhi-- but seeing him like this was kind of scary.

Ohtori-san smiled, a smile that did _not_ reach his eyes. Chills raced down my spine but I dared not let it show. "So what brings you to Japan, Kensington-san?" He looked like he was calculating my appearance as if he was going to sell me for my body, which is kind of what happens here, but in a more legal sense.

"I'd rather not discuss it unless absolutely necessary, even Haru-chan doesn't know the whole story." I matched his chill with my own coolness—though compared to him I wasn't much more than a spring breeze. He looked like he was going to say something when I interrupted, "I'd much rather an interview later, I just came here to find my way around and I do have to return to my new home and unpack." I gave him a meaningful look and pulled out a piece of paper from my laptop case and a pen. I scribbled my cell phone number onto it. "Call me and you can do you interview while I do other things."

I bowed, ruffled Haruhi's hair loving before hugging her. To mess around with all the boys there (and the girls too suppose) I kissed Haruhi on the cheek. The outcry of objections and wonderment was enough to force me to keep control of my laughter. I waved nonchalantly over my shoulder and walked out.

--

I was in the middle of unpacking my clothes in the tiny apartment on the floor right above Haruhi's flat when Kyoya-senpai called me. I grabbed my cell and flipped it open one handed while I sorted my cold-weather clothing compared to the warmer weather stuff I was going to wear in these warming months. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kensington-san, it's Ohtori Kyoya." His voice was icy in undertones, causing me to shudder unconsciously. "It's time you updated me on your current status and any other data that will help you stay in this country."

"I-I, um, where would you like me to start?" I picked up a stack of tee shirts and walked over to a western-style dresser and opened the drawer, putting them in neatly.

"Why are you here in Japan?" It sounded like he wasn't the slightest bit interested, almost as if he was inspecting his fingernails as he inquired about my secrets.

I figured it would be the safest for my wellbeing to confess everything, I took a deep breath. "Would you like me to start from the beginning?"

"That would be preferable."

Thus I began, starting with my lineage. A granddaughter of the Royal House, and possible Heir to the throne, after my father of course. Then came the hard parts, most I glossed over by saying things like "Father's abuse forced us to leave Europe," which is true. I explained that I lived in every state in the US except for Alaska because my father was still hunting us down to this very day. I told him some secrets too, like the servants who were my allies in England and that my identical twin's name was Angela.

"I knew you weren't possibly a boy, Haruhi would have objected if it had been otherwise. So are you planning on using the club as a cover up so not to get found by that man?" His voice seemed dreadfully calm, but I sensed that there was a quiet fury. I couldn't figure out why he would care about a stranger like me, but I was touched.

"If that is alright, I have to formally press charges against him in Court, but I don't have much evidence right now. I have staff working on it, my personal staff care about me greatly and think that I'd make a wonderful queen but I really don't want the position. Please, may I join the host club, I'll work very hard." I hoped with all my might while silence stretched between the phones.

"I guess there is no other safe way, do you have our uniform?" Ohtori-san's voice echoed with boredom.

"Yes, Grandmother has given me just enough money to buy the uniform and cover the expenses of going to the school, that is all I could tell her. She doesn't know where I am but as long as she thinks I'm growing up to be a proper young person she doesn't care. I'll have to find a job to keep the apartment and feed myself, but I can always help around the complex. Don't worry for me, I'll be fine as long as I can keep my cover." I ran my fingers through my shoulder length hair, glad that the wig was gone.

"Talk to Haruhi tonight or during class, she'll give you quick basics. If you need further instruction," he paused as if pondering my skill before continuing, "I'm sure Tamaki would be thrilled to teach you etiquette."

"I'm sure that my skills will not disappoint. If you'll excuse me, Ohtori-san, I have more unpacking to do." I waited until he hung up to close my phone and go to the kitchen, food would be a nice thing to have in the house I decided and grabbed what little money I had and went over to Haruhi's to see if she was home, and if she could help me find some good deals for some of the more foreign foods to her that would remind me of home.

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

When Haruhi and I got back after shopping she came over to help me unpack, with I cooked an American dinner. I invited her father over too, he's a little weird but very nice at the same time. They looked very interested at the food I prepared and I think they liked it. I suppose so since there wasn't any leftovers.

After dinner Haruhi started to teach me how to write. I felt like such a little kid compared to her, making all sorts of mistakes. I was getting better and soon I'll be the one to teach her how to write in English. She seemed indifferent about it until I mentioned some on-line college classes for to-be-lawyers. She couldn't believe that I knew, but I explained how I guessed and she smiled. She could make a few guys I know walk into a wall because of the smile she gives so honestly. Being with her my first night in a strange country reassured me greatly. It's not like I'm afraid of the dark or anything...but I've been with at least someone for so long that I don't know how to deal without. I hope that I can make friends in the Host Club as days go by so I won't feel alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Okies. There is the first chappie. I'm not sure how soon the next one will be done, but I don't plan on putting it up until I have at LEAST five reviews. Count 'em FIVE! So please tell me what you think, because encouragement always makes chapters go up faster!


End file.
